Thus, the baby carrier is of the type that comprises two strap loops, which are interconnected and arranged to extend around the two shoulder areas of the wearer, a relief belt that extends around the waist of the wearer, which relief belt is connected with the respective strap loop on at least the chest side of the wearer, and a carrying pocket that is mounted to the strap loops and the relief belt and has a front piece having at least one free side edge that can be attached to an adjacent strap loop by means of an upper connection device for the carrying of the front piece at the strap loop, and an essentially band-shaped seat part that can be attached to the relief belt by means of a second connection device, the front piece and the relief belt below the upper connection device defining a leg opening for a child sitting in the baby carrier.
On account of the fact that a child increases its own weight approx. 3 times and becomes approx. 30% longer during its first year of life, it is common to provide a baby carrier with a relief belt that extends around the waist of the wearer. This is for allowing the carrying of a heavier child in a convenient way, and more precisely for relieving the pressure on the shoulders of the wearer to as great an extent as possible.
Till now, the baby carriers available on the market and provided with relief belts have been formed in such a way that the lower part of the carrying pocket/bag carried by the carrier is attached, either adjustably or fixedly, to the upper edge of the relief belt.
When the baby carrier is loaded, this results in that the upper edge of the relief belt tends to rotate, i.e., turn downward and outward from the wearer, wherein particularly the lower edge of the relief belt will press against the stomach of the wearer. This feeling of discomfort is enhanced when the child becomes heavier, and particularly if some form of stiff connection device is arranged for the attachment of the lower part of the carrying pocket/bag to the relief belt.
In order to avoid the occurrence of any stiff connection device or any other stiff member of the relief belt on the front side of the wearer, the relief belt is usually formed in such a way that the assembly of the two parts of the relief belt by means of, usually, a buckle for the formation of a closed loop, as well as the regulation of the diameter of the closed loop according to the size of the wearer, is made on his or her back side. This is a disadvantage since it can be hard to reach the buckle in order to lock the buckle as well as to open the same.
Further, there is always a factor of uncertainty associated with an openable buckle that is placed on the back side of the wearer in that it mistakenly may open when the wearer of the carrier bends, e.g., forward. If this happens, it is very likely that the wearer falls forward over the child because of the entire weight then being put on the shoulders of the wearer, particularly since this type of baby carrier is intended for the carrying of a heavier child, up to, e.g., 12 kg.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a baby carrier with a buckle for opening and closing the relief belt that is placed on the chest side/front side of the wearer and that does not cause the above-mentioned feeling of discomfort. In a baby carrier of the type mentioned above, this also allows the baby carrier to be put on and taken off in the form of a jacket.